


Falling.

by animatedCola



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, but yeah, eh no one's gonna know i wrote fanfiction for school, i've done it a lot, should be working on my nanowrimo fic but w/e this was more important at the time, so original but hey it worked for the prompt, wrote this for a school project whOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: He shifts, turning his whole body towards the setting sun. A breeze causes the leaves to shift, and he grasps the branch above him. He leans back, making it so that his arm is the only thing keeping him in the tree. He takes a deep breath."It's like I never made a sound."He lets go.





	Falling.

_"When you're falling in a forest, and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?_ " The teen's voice is soft, a hand ghosting over the oak tree next to him. Ellison State Park is quiet, sun shining through the branches above him. Blue eyes wander, and for the first time that he can remember, his mind is quiet.

 

" _When you're falling in a forest, and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?_ " He ponders, his feet taking him deeper in the park. His mind is quiet, for once his anxiety and depression not going back and forth. Maybe it's because his mind has finally accepted what he's doing. Maybe he's finally gone numb. He's not sure what it is, but he can't find it in himself to care.

 

" _When you're falling in a forest, and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?_ " Eventually, the forest thins out, and he reaches a clearing. Trees are spread out through the glade, and in the middle is a tall oak. This was always one of his favorite trees in the park and was always his retreat when his mind got to be too much. He couldn't think of anywhere better to spend his last moments.

 

" _When you're failing in a forest, and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?_ " Before he can register what he's doing, a hand is reaching out, reaching out to grasp the branch hanging above him. Before he knew it, he was climbing, climbing higher and higher until he was as far as he could go. Hanging over forty feet in the air, his legs danging over the edge of a branch. It was peaceful.

 

He was peaceful.

 

" _Did I even make a sound?_ " A thought, sharp and quick.

 

" _Did I even make a sound?_ " He's not sure. Did he? Did he ever make a sound?

 

" _Will I ever make a sound?_ " Will anything he does ever make a sound? Will he ever be important?

 

No.

 

He's the anxious kid with a fascination with trees everyone laughs at.

 

He is nothing.

 

He will never make a sound.

 

He will never be important.

 

Nothing he does will ever be important.

 

Will his mother miss him? Yes.

 

But she'll forget about him. She'll be able to move on with her life. That's all he wants for his mother, for her to have the best life.

 

She can't do that with him in her life.

 

He shifts, turning his whole body towards the setting sun. A breeze causes the leaves to shift, and he grasps the branch above him. He leans back, making it so that his arm is the only thing keeping him in the tree. He takes a deep breath.

 

" _It's like I never made a sound._ "

 

 

He lets go.

 

And so he falls.


End file.
